I had a dream
by Loulou100
Summary: Hershel had a dream that changes everything for him about the world he once knew at Stansbury, His friendship with the wild red head is everything to him, can he hold it together. First ever time writing please bear with me. WARNING: EXPLICIT SCENES FROM THE GET GO. DONT LIKE DONT READ! please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

It felt like any other afternoon, sat in the shade underneath the largest tree in Ascot mansion garden. Hershel was staring up into the beautiful clear blue sky, listening to the gentle rush of the nearby steam, lost in thought.

He was suddenly interrupted when he felt a strange weight around his stomach. It was his friend Randall Ascot. Randall was sat on top of him, pinning his arms at his sides, trapping him in place. Hershel froze not knowing what to do at first.

 _ **'What are you doing Randall? Get off me!'**_ Hershel tried to struggle free but Randall was stronger. He gave in, waiting for Randall to explain or move away on his own.

Randall looked down at his friend trying to wriggle free and it only increase his need for him, but he wanted to have some fun with his friend first.

 _ **'You where miles away Hersh, I just wanted to bring you back. I know how you get lost in your mind sometimes.'**_ Randall could feel the young man's heart rate quicken and breathing become quick and breathy with every moment he was vulnerable beneath him. Yes, he had no doubt any more that Hershel wanted this to happen as badly as he did.

Hershel waited for a moment, expecting the redhead to get off and them both to laugh it off. He wriggled once again when Randall stayed firmly in place above him. Surly this was all a cruel joke. But he could feel himself getting more and more excited when Randall didn't move away. Almost wishing his hands where free to caress the boys leg to feel how soft they were under his hands.

Hershel didn't know what he was thinking. This was his best friend he was talking about, who had taken him under his wing three years ago when he arrived in Stansbury. Randall also had a budding romance with the golden haired Angela, the pretties girl in school. No it had to be a joke. Hershel wriggled again a little more forcefully this time.

 _ **'Now Now Hersh. I kinda like it up here and I think you do to. In fact I know you do.'**_ Randall said with a smirk moving his hips back a bit to rub Hershel' s growing bulge in his trousers. The brunette almost turned pink with embarrassment and tried to move himself away from his friend. Hershel hadn't even resisted his bodies changes. Embarrassed by his bodies obviously betraying his arousal he turned his face away, no longer able to look at his best friend in the eye. He was so afraid that by admitting or acting on these strange growing feelings for his friend that he might jeopardize the friendship they both shared. Even if it was him who started it.

Sensing that his mind was wondering yet again, Randall moved his hips against Hershel's bulge again, hoping to distract him from his obviously troubled thoughts.

Hershel gave out a breathy moan at the friction this cased, that he instantly regretted and blushed deeply, still unable to look at Randall's face.

Smirking, Randall lent over so that they where almost nose to noses. _ **'Oh Hershel don't be a prude. I know you like it.'**_ Randall said. He started moving his hips in a gentle rhythmic pace drawing short breathy gasps from the young man underneath him. All he wanted was for Hershel to stop thinking and give into him. He always got what he wanted.

Slowly, Randall started to skim his fingertips over Hershel's shirt, making him jump and squirm from the little touches of unfamiliar hands. Even through clothing it felt like everywhere the red heads hands tailed fire followed in there path.

Lazily, leaving a trail of fire behind his fingertips he made patterns up his stomach to his chest, caressing the soft skin of his neck to behind his ears then winding into his hair, softly massaging his scalp. He knew that he should be begging him to get off and stop this but honestly Hershel had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life. He felt like he was burning up but at the same time it felt so right and suddenly had the urge to thrust back against Randall's gentle rocking.

Randall's hands started to tighten in his hair pulling ever so slightly. Effectively stopping Hershel from moving is head and forcing there eyes to met. Hershel wasn't sure what he saw in those eyes. Pleading. Lust. He didn't get time to think when Randall's soft lips pressed down on his with gentle pressure. Hershel tried to move away, shocked at the line his friend had so easily crossed, but Randall's hands in his hair prevented any movement. He held his body still and ridged, trying to make sense of the situation he was in and how to regain control but he could feel his body betraying him.

Wanting to see how far he could push his friend, Randall started to lick and nibble at the brunettes bottom lip almost begging for entrance. When Hershel's lips stayed defiantly shut Randall tugged on his hair making him moan again. As soon as his mouth opened Randall's tongue darted in to tasting him for the first time. He ground his hips harder wanting more. Hershel had never been kissed like this before, he didn't know what to do so froze letting Randall explore his mouth freely.

Hershel couldn't stop his hips making subtle movements to increase the pressure on his groin. He wanted to fight, to push Randall of and yell at him for pushing him to far but at the same time craving more, wanting more, to feel more. It was like his body and mind where at war with one another, and only one could win.

Then something snapped. Hershel no longer wanted to fight, he wanted to loss himself in this moment and not have to think about the consequences. To explore every inch of his friends body. To learn how to please him, to learn how this could work between them. It was all so new, never had he felt like this about anyone before. He gave out a soft moan and surrendered to the kiss moving his tongue with equal passion and lust.

Randall knew the moment he had won. The feeling of triumph almost made him want to sing. _Finally!_ he thought. He kissed the brunette with increased force for a few more moments before gradually releasing Hershel's hair to trail fire back down his body.

Braking off the kiss for a moment, he capturing his bottom lip between his teeth he gave it a small pull as he felt Hershel's ragged breathing bath his face.

Hershel could feel his heart rate increase as is best friends hands trapped his above his head. To be completely surrendered to Randall was making him even more excited and eager to explore these new feelings. He had never realised until this moment just what he felt towards his friend. There was always something more there, a charge so faint that he never noticed it until now. That his friend shared the feelings that he himself had been denying all theses years was almost to much to believe, or was this nothing to Randall. A chill of fear went down his spine, was this only a spur of the moment thing. Soon his friend would rethink his actions a stop. Saying it was all a misunderstanding and they should forget it ever happened.

Hershel knew that it was already to late for him. Something had changed when he felt the red head soft lips touch his. When he felt the soft pressure of his friends body on his. He new that he would never yearn for another as much as he did for the young man in front of him now.

Braking off the kiss Randall started trailing scorching kisses across Hershel's jaw to his ear, gently nibbling the soft flesh there while pinning his hands down with only one of his. Hershel couldn't control the loud moans and eager thrusts any more, he was so ready, so close. He felt frantic, needing something more. Something to take the building tension away. He felt like a spring so ready to be let free that the slightest touch might be enough.

Hershel could slightly notice a pressure releasing around his hips but as soon as he tried to focus what it was Randall's lips came down hard again on his, taking no prisoners this time. There tongues danced and tasted one another in a rhythm they both found effortless. Pinned down as he was Hershel had no choice but to give Randall everything he demanded. Randall always got what he wanted in the end.

Randall gently lifts Hershel's shirt out of his trousers and let his fingertips dance over his pale skin. He loved to feel of his skin jumping and tensing from the light touches.

Hershel jumped when he felt the warm hands touch his bare skin. The fire he felt before from being touched was nothing to the blaze he felt now. Thrusting harder into his friends groin while pouring more passion and desperation into there searing kisses. The hands on his body moved in an agonisingly slow pace across his stomach getting lower as it went, leaving a trail of fire and tingles in there wake.

Hershel moaned loudly when he felt the fingertips reach the elastic of his pants. It was to much, he was to close and he wanted to touch Randall. To feel his skin jump under his hands, to hear him gasp his name as he played with his over-sensitive flesh. He tried to move his hands to touch his new lover but Randall was unrelenting. Randall held firm on his hands, holding him prisoner to this delicious torture.

Surrendering once again to the rhythm of there tongues dancing together. Suddenly Randall stopped grinding his hips and lifted slightly. Feeling his release slip away Hershel thrust upward trying to find some much needed friction. He was to close to stop, he needed release, nothing else mattered but this moment.

Then he felt it, the pressure and friction he so wanted, but it felt so much better. He bucked into it and felt a tight squeeze and strokes. Then he felt the warmth. The blazing warmth of Randall's hand wrapped around him so intimately was almost is undoing. He broke there searing kiss to gasped at the sear pleasure that racing through his veins making him tingle and tighten. Randall rained burning kisses over his face and neck coming to lay his lips on his friends ear, nibbling softly.

Randall continued to stroke him as his breathing came in short gasps. He knew is friend was so close, a few more movements and it would be over. He squeezed a little harder as he moved and whispered into his ear softly,

' _ **Hershel. Are you awake in there.'**_

Hershel was momentarily confused by what Randall had said but unable to respond as another bolt of pleasure rocked his body. Getting court up in the rhythm once more. One more, all he needed was one more movement and he was spent. Randall squeezed and that was all it took.

 _ **'Hershel! Time to wake up dear. Your going to be late for school.'**_

Hershel started awake when he heard is mothers voice call from down stairs just as his dreams long built orgasm ripped through his body making him call out in pleasure. His member pulsed in hot pleasurable waves. He had no time to joy the aftershocks as he heard his mother coming up the stairs to stand outside his bedroom door and knocked the door. He sat bolt upright hoping that she didn't let herself in.

 _ **'Are you okay my dear?'**_

 _ **'Yeeesss..'**_ He chocked out. Hershel cleared his throat. _**'Yes mother I'll be right down.'**_

 _ **'Good. I've made you egg on toast for breakfast. Hurry down now.'**_

When Hershel finally heard his mothers retreating footsteps heading down the stairs he flopped back down on the bed, panting. _'That was close. What the hell was that about?'_ Hershel thought to himself trying to calm his racing heart and frantic breathing. Touching his lips, he thought how good it had felt to feel his friends soft lips claim his. How his body felt when Randall's warm hands drew blazing patterns on his skin. And the feel of them wrapped around…

Hershel mentally scolded himself. It did him no good to work himself up again. Anyway it was only a dream, it didn't mean anything. Nothing had changed, Randall was still his best friend. Yes he just needed to forget it ever happened.

 _ **'Hershel your friends will be here soon.'**_ He heard his mother call up the stairs. Glancing at the time he only had 15 minutes before his friends would call at his house to walk to school. Quickly, cleaning himself up a bit with the tissues he kept in his night stand, Hershel jumped out of bed and almost ran to the bathroom.

In record time Hershel was washed, dressed and eating his breakfast with time to spare. He made small talk with his mother asking about what her plans where for the day and what Hershel expected to cover in school. Lucille was worried about Hershel's father as he had rush out this morning without having breakfast. Hershel didn't pay much mind as his mother was prone to over reacting when it came to him and his father.

They were interrupted but a knock at the door.

 _ **'That must be Randall and Angela. Thanks for breakfast mother.'**_

 _ **'None of that. What are mothers for. Have a good day at school.'**_

After placing his plate on the kitchen counter Hershel grabbed his bag and headed for the door. When he opened it, sure enough, stood his best friend and Angela. He wasn't sure how close the two really where or if they where officially together or not. Angel was a pretty girl with white gold hair that is sweet, lively and full of life. When Hershel's gaze fell on his best friend the feelings from the morning all came flooding back. It took all his strength not the moan from the memorise that flooded his mind, he could feel himself getting excited again. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he tried to regain control of himself.

Randall and Angela exchanged a confused glance. Randall stepped forward so he was right in front of his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. _**'Are you okay Hershel?'**_ He asked with concern.

Hershel jumped when he felt that hand on his shoulder. The very hand he was trying so hard not to think about, they felt so warm and familiar it scared him. As not to embarrass himself further he cleared his throat and nodded.

 _ **'Yes I'm fine just didn't sleep to well last night.'**_ Hershel felt the warms creep into his face and neck when he court the look of knowing in his best friends eyes. Randall knew he was lying. Hershel looked everywhere but at the red head.

 _ **'Come on boys we're going to be late if we don't get going soon.'**_ Angela said when neither of the guys moved away from each other.

Randall could see his friend was hiding something from him. Why was he blushing, he couldn't remember Hershel ever blushing before. What was he keeping from him that caused him so much discomfort. Even after that Hershel still couldn't look him in the eye. Randall was sure of one thing, he would find out what his friend was hiding from him. Randall gave Hershel one last 'this isn't over' look before releasing his shoulder and stepping back to join Angela.

Hershel took in a shaky breath. To have his friend so close was almost unbearable. He wanted so much to just throw his arms over his friend and press his lips against his again. To see if he tasted as good as he had dreamt, to feel his body flush against his. Hershel held his breath and looked everywhere but his friend. He hoped he wouldn't think anything of it and move on. Hershel just caught the look his friend gave him and wasn't sure it was going to be that easy.

When Hershel was finally free he took in a deep breath to clear his head. _'this is going to be a long day.'_ he thought miserably, falling into step behind the pair.

The trio made there way through the small town, Randall and Angela chatting excitedly about a party that a friend of there's were throwing in a few days. Hershel stayed silent for most of the journey, his mind on other things. About 10 minutes later they found themselves in the courtyard of the villages only school. Kingsbrook Academy. It was an ordinary enough building but it had been here for years and generations of families went to this very school.

Hershel instantly felt better being in this familiar surrounding. Hershel always enjoyed school, learning never felt like a chore to him. He enjoyed to read most of the time and his friends often found him buried in a good book. Randall was always pushing him to share his interest in archaeology and although he always brushed these encouragements off he also found the mystery of it appealing. He made sure never to let Randall know he was enjoying himself, he would never hear the end of it.

The bell rang out suddenly in the warm summer air, making all the students rushed to get to there classes so they wouldn't be late.

Hershel's first lesson was on architecture with Mr. Collins. Heading straight over to his desk at the back of the class he could see Randall and Angela having a rather heated discussion about something at the front of the class. Hershel didn't think anything of it until they both looked directly at him and quickly away when they caught him looking.

Feeling a bit uneasy about the exchange, Hershel tried to focus on getting his things ready for the lesson ahead. He got out his textbook and pretended to read though the pages they would be covering this lesson. He could sense someone walking towards him and guessed it was Randall going to sit in his usual set next to him. Not bothering to spare him a glance, he concentrated harder on the textbook in his hands.

Randall stopped Angela when they entered the classroom and made sure Hershel was out of earshot before voicing his concerns. _**'Did you notice anything weird about Hershel this morning?'**_ He said checking Hershel hadn't noticed there whispered conversation.

Angela looked at Hershel and then back at Randall. _**'Not anything to be worried about no. He just didn't sleep to well last night.'**_ Trying to dispel his worries.

 _ **'I think its more then that. He looked almost like he was hiding something. I don't know.'**_ He said looking over again at his friend now reading the class textbook upside-down. Something was definitely wrong here.

 _ **'Stop worrying. He will tell us when he's ready.'**_ patting his shoulder she walked to her desk at the front of the class.

Randall huffed in exasperation at the girls ability to dismiss such a challenge. Randall new that, give him time, he would get what he wanted from Hershel. He walked purposefully over to his desk next to Hershel's and sank down into his chair getting his things ready for the lesson.

Hershel was finding it hard to concentrate on what Mr. Collins was saying during the class. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop stealing glances at the boy sat beside him. Unwanted memories invaded his mind destracting him from anything his teacher was saying.

Randall had decided to talk to Hershel after the lesson but when he glanced over and saw his friend flushed red again he couldn't help hold it in any more. _**'So Hershel… What's up with you today?'**_ Randall whispered over to his friend.

Hershel blushed a darker red when he realised he had been caught. He knew he wouldn't get Randall off his back if he stayed quiet, if anything it would make I worse. He needed to try and act like normal. Putting on a smile he turned to his friend next to him and said _**'I'm fine. I told you I just couldn't sleep. I'm a bit spaced out that's all.'**_ He hoped Randall hadn't caught the false note in his tone at the obvious lie he used again.

Randall shook his head. _**'I know your hiding something Hershel and you will tell me.'**_ He decided he wouldn't get anything from Hershel right now so left it for now and sat back in his chair to listen to the rest of his lesson.

Hershel felt a chill of fear run down his spin. He knew his friend to well, he knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Hershel couldn't hear anything Mr. Collins said for the rest of the lesson, he was to busy trying to come up with a way to get Randall to lose interest in his new obsession.

By the end of the school day Hershel was so wound tight, Randall had been touching him more today, which he was sure was on purpose. He was sure Randall still had no clue what was wrong and he thought he was doing pretty well at playing cool. It was only seemingly meaningless gestures like a hand on his shoulder but very time he would freeze and his heart rate would pick up. Randall never seemed to notice so he calmed down quickly, taking deep breaths. If he wanted everything to go back to normality he had to find a way to control his bodies reactions to this boy.

When the bell rang out at the end of the school day Hershel gave out a huge sign of relief. He could finally get away from his friend and hopefully the memories that distracted him from his studies. He planned on getting into a good book to occupy his mind for the rest of the evening. Gathering up all his things into his backpack as quickly as he could he planned to just bolt out of school and run home. He suddenly felt a strange sensation on his hair as he was looking down at his bag, like someone breathing on him. He looked up and froze in place.

Hershel was frozen, his face just inches way from Randall. If he moved forward a little there lips would touch and he would taste them for the first real time. Without thinking clearly he took a deep breath, He could faintly smell Randall's sweet scent, Hershel shut his eye to saver the feeling of his friend being so near. He suddenly remembered himself, his eyes sprung open and moving away slightly. Holding his breath he looked into those eyes again and thought he saw smugness but Randall interrupted his train of thought.

 _ **'Angela's coming over later at eight. So are you. See you later'**_ Giving Hershel no opportunity to object Randall span on his heels and strolled over to where Angela waited for him at the classroom entrance. Randall tenderly cupped Angela's face and pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment. The Rage and jealousy that suddenly filled Hershel took him so by surprise, it made him ball his fists at his sides to stopping himself from throwing something across the room. He turned his face away in disgusted. Not at the couples display of affection, okay maybe a little to do with that, but at his own reaction to it. He had know there might have been something between the pair but he had never seen them display there feelings around him.

When he looked back they had disappeared though the door, Hershel let his head fall into his hands on the desktop. He didn't know what he was going to do, he was going to suffer either way he dealt with this situation. If he didn't go to Randall's he was afraid he would provoke more investigation from his friend but if he abide he was sure he would have a long uncomfortable evening ahead of him.

Huffing he got up from his desk and slowly made his way through the school and his way home, worrying about what a mess today had been. He briefly bumped into his father when passing the library, he ask Hershel to let his mother know he would be a little longer then expected and not to worry. Agreeing he pressed on home. Before long he found himself outside his home, he didn't really want to face his mother at the moment but he knew she would only worry if he didn't go straight home for dinner. Reluctantly, Hershel pushed the door open to find his mother in a bit of a state. He wasn't really in the mood for her irrational worries but approached her anyway.

 _ **'oh I hope he's okay. Oh Hershel! Did you see your father on the way home. He said he would be back from town by now. He's been gone an hour now. Oooowww he knows how I worry sometimes.'**_

She paced around the kitchen and fussed with he apron. This was the norm for Hershel. His mother was prone to overreacting at the slightest thing. Hershel dropped his bag and went to calm Lucille down, telling her he had met him on the way home and that he was just running a bit late. He would be home as soon as he was done.

Almost immediately his mother calmed down. Hershel picked his bag back up and headed upstairs while his mother continued to make dinner for them. After dumping his backpack at his desk he flopped down on his bed covering his face with his hands. He still hadn't decided he should do about Randall's later.

Not wanting to slip back into unwelcome memories of the night before, Hershel forced himself up and over to his bookshelf. He had already read all these books multiple times but they all still fascinated him as much as the first time he had read them. Picking one at random he went back to his bed to begin reading and hopefully lose himself in the book.

 _ **'Hershel dinners ready.'**_ He heard his mother call up the stairs. Wow he hadn't noticed how long he had been reading, he glanced at his clock, about two hours had passed. Yes reading was definitely the way to take his mind off things. Putting the book away Hershel quickly changed out of his uniform into a clean white shirt, trousers and blue tie and headed back down stairs for tea. His father had returned so Lucille was herself again.

While they all ate they chatted about there day and laughed when Roland joked about worrying Lucille earlier. Hershel felt the most peaceful he had felt all day, like it was any other day. He had decided going to Randall's was the best course of action. He would endeavour to make things right again.

After they had finished the cleaning up Hershel informed his parents he would be going to Randall's this evening. As expected this cased his mother to get in a bit of a fluster over him going out so late but she was soon calmed by Roland's easy acceptance and reassurances he would be fine. Smiling warmly at them both Hershel headed out the door, planning on taking and evening stroll before going straight to Randall's house.

In no really hurry, Hershel following the stream that runs though the village centre, it would be the long way round but it would lead him to the Ascot mansion. Stopping once to talk to Gloria, a very friendly old women that had taken a shin to him since arriving at the village.

 _ **'Hershel dear. Where are you off to at this time?'**_ Gloria said in her usual friendly tone.

 _ **'Oh hello Gloria. Lovely evening isn't it. I just on my way to Randalls.'**_ Hershel responded with a smile. The old women was always so sweet to him. They talked for a few minutes more then Hershel continued on his way giving her a wave goodbye.

He soon found himself in the Ascot mansion gardens that surrounded Randall's house. As Hershel was still a bit early he decided to to sit under the tree next to the stream. He sat down and watched the water gently rush over the rocks and pebbles bellow the surface. He lent against the truck of the tree just staring out into the distance and thought about how silly he had been acting today, he was overrating to a silly dream that meant nothing. Promising to himself that he would not think about that dream again and forget everything that happened. Almost feeling a weight lift from his shoulders he shut his eyes and just enjoyed the sound of the wind and the water around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hershel woke with a start. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he had felt so at peace that he'd drifted off within seconds. Standing up he brushed himself off and headed for the house checking his watch. He was only 10 minutes late, hopefully they hadn't noticed. Hershel walked round to Randall's window and noticed it was already open so he sneaked up the usual way he got in when he didn't want Randall's dad knowing. Randall's parents where very controlling when it came to there son, they didn't want anything getting in the way off his school studies.

Hershel hoisted himself up into Randall's room through the open window but caught his foot on the way in and stumbled, landing on all fours on the floor. Feeling a bit winded so he stayed there for a few seconds catching his breath. When he regained himself he got up to see Randall's room empty. That was odd he had never been in Randall's room alone before. It made him a bit uneasy. He was only 10 minutes late, where could they have gone. Even so he had just come though the only entrance Angela was able to come though to so he should have passed them. Then he felt hand around his wrists and a hand over his mouth cutting off his cries before they could escape. The hands where strong he couldn't brake free from there hold. Then someone spoke, they were so close to his ear that he could feel there breath.

 _ **'I thought you would be over at eight.'**_ Hershel almost melted into a puddle when he heard Randall's voice behind him so close to his ear. Fear had so quickly turned into relief that he felt dizzy for a second.

 _ **'I went for a walk to clear my head. I was a bit early so I sat under a tree by the river and I think I feel asleep for a minutes.'**_ Hershel then realised that Randall still had hold of his hands and he could still feel his hot breath dancing over the back of his neck. It made him shiver, he started to feel the memories coming back. No he'd just got himself into a good state of mind to deal with Randall, he wasn't giving in that easy. Hershel tried again to free his hands but when he tried Randall span him around to face him pushed him onto the bed holding his hands above his head. Randall was much stronger then his so there wasn't much point in struggling further.

Hershel didn't know what to do, wanted to shove his friend off and shout at him but at the same time he loved the warmth of his hands, his body pressing on his own and the closeness, it was so similar to his dream that he couldn't help but close his eyes and believe that it was all happening again, he could feel the burn between his legs. He really looked at his friend for the first time, looked into his eyes and he saw concentration, he was concentrating on Hershel's face. Then it changed, all he saw then smugness like he had just uncovered the biggest of secrets. Hershel hated that look, it always meant that he was going to be dragged along on another adventure.

 _ **'So Hersh are you finally going to tell me what's been up with you today?'**_ Randall finally broke the silence, not letting his friend go but leaning down to get in his face.

Feeling Randall's weight onto of him was driving him wild but he had to stay in control. He was sure this was not a dream this time. _**'How many times do I have to tell you Randall. I'm fine.'**_ He could still hear the false note in his voice but he smiled up at his friend hoping this would sooth his worries. ' _Please just drop it Randall. For both our sakes.'_ _ **'Where is Angela?'**_

 _ **'Angela's not coming, she never was.'**_ They stared into each others eyes for a minute or two testing who would brake first. Then Randall inhaled deeply, still not releasing Hershel's hands, like he had made up his mind on something. _**'I know Hershel.'**_ He looked intently into his friends eyes, trying to making him understand his meaning.

Hershel was stunned into silence, he just stared forward not seeing anything. _He couldn't know surly, he had been trying his best to act as if nothing was wrong. How could he have any clue what was wrong. No I'll just deny everything and hope he gives up._

 _ **'Ww….What do you mean Randall?'**_ He cursed himself for the stutter the lie caused him.

 _ **'Stop playing coy. If you wont tell me then I'm going to have to make you admit it.'**_ Randall said with another smirk. While Hershel was frozen in place Randall removed the tie from around his friends neck and bound Hershel's wrists together. When he was satisfied it was right he tied the other end to his bed post making sure to make it tight so the brunette couldn't wriggle away. When he was satisfied Hershel would not get away he sat back to look at his handy work, his friend trussed up on his bed unable to get away. He knew without a doubt any more that Hershel had feeling for him, he wasn't sure why it had surface now but he wasn't about to let him slip away. Randall took off his orange scarf from around his neck and ran it over his hands for a minute, looking down at his friend beneath him. Then folding hit up he lent down and tied it around Hershel's eyes.

 _ **'I think you've seen enough Hersh.'**_

 _ **'Randall please let me go. You don't know what your doing.'**_ Hershel tried to wriggle away but the weight of his friend and his bond wrists above him didn't leave much room to move. He was so frightened, he would feel his body responding, growing with excitement at being at his friends mercy just like his dream but he couldn't destroy there friendship. He tried to buck him off but the action caused a delicious friction on his groin that made him gasp and moan. He turned his head embarrassed at his outburst and that he could see his friends reaction to his, now obvious, arousal.

Randall was surprised at how quickly Hershel seemed to respond to his little experiment. He had been waiting so long to try anything like this with his friend.

Randall had some experience when it came to sex but nothing on this level. His relationship with Angela wasn't very complicated, they had experimented with each other but they both felt more comfortable being friends with benefits at the moment. The kiss that day at school had been the first really public display of affection he had shown her. Of course that had all really been a test for Hershel, he had caught the look of disgust and jealousy in his eyes before he'd turned his face away. That's what had made him sure, so he'd decided to invite Hershel over to explore these feelings together, but that didn't mean he cant have a bit of fun with him first.

Randall reached down and started to undo Hershel's shirt. _**'Relax Hersh. Now that I know your little secret we're going to have a little fun.'**_ When he had undone the last button he pushed the shirt apart with his hands skimming the soft pale skin with his fingertips. His friends skin felt so hot under his hands and he could feel the frantic pounding of his heart in his chest. Hershel was trying to fight the way he felt but Randall could see how his body responded to his touch, how his breathing hitched when his fingertips danced ever closer to his waist line.

Hershel felt a breath on his face and he knew Randall was just inches away. _**'I know you want this Hershel. I know you want me. Just relax, I'll do everything.'**_ Then he felt a soft pressure on his lips almost like nothing at first then the pressure grow and he realised it was Randall's lips pressing on his, He lay the shocked that is friend had closed that line. He resisted for a minute while Randall's lips moved on his begging for a response but his body won in the end. Hershel moved his lips in sync with Randall's like they had down this countless times before. Hershel had never been kissed like this before, this was raw passion and desire which likes he had never experienced before. He felt Randall nibble on his bottom lip and it made him moan with pleasure as the shape pain shot straight to his groin. Randall took his opportunity and plunged his tongue into Hershel's open mouth, exploring and tasting as he went.

Hershel felt the invasion but was helpless to stop it, he tried to hold back but feeling Randall's tongue stroke his broke him, he no longer wanted to fight. There was no turning back from this already so he might as well enjoy it while he can, it might be his only chance. He met Randall's kiss with his own passion and desire. He tasted his friend and it was everything he hoped it would be. He thrust his hips into his friends groin seeking some fiction on his throbbing erection, he gasped into Randall's mouth.

He had finally broke, Randall felt no resistance now from his friend beneath him. _'That was easy. Lets see how far he'll let me go.'_ Randall thought to himself. He moved his lips along the line for Hershel's jaw up to his ear, nibbling on the soft flesh gently before running the tip of his nose down his neck to base of his throat stopping there to nip at his collarbone. This draw a gasp from his friend while he soothed the place with his lips. His hands traced pattern put his arms and back down his chest making the muscles jump and twitch beneath.

Randall lifted off of his friend and stood next to the bed. He could see his friends growing erection through his trousers, it made his own erection harder to ignore. Rubbing himself through his clothes he headed down to the foot of the bed and started undoing Hershel's shoes. His friend started kicking to stop him but Randall grabbed his foot and took of his shoes and socks with relative ease. He then trailed his fingers up the length of Hershel's legs very slowly. He traced soft patterns along the path. Deliberately missing a secretive area at the apex of his thighs he continued up along his stomach and chest.

Hershel couldn't breath. It felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest from how fast it was thrumming. Not being able to see had made every touch, every sensation more intense as he didn't know it was coming. It was driving him wild not knowing what was next and being all but helpless against it. He never knew being tie up would make you feel so free.

Randall softly scrapped his fingernails down the length of Hershel's chest to his stomach leaving faint pink lines in there path until he reached his waist line. Not able to resist any longer he bent down and started kiss the soft skin around his navel while carefully undoing the restraints of his friends trousers. They he was finally free he started to slide the material of the trousers and pants down his legs and followed with his lips as he went, missed the most important parts. Hershel's erection sprang free from the confined of his pant and lay hard against his stomach. He deposited the trousers on the floor next to the bed while he took a moment to drink in the man that lay before him, he rubbing himself gently. _'Gods why hadn't I thought to try this out sooner.'_ He thought to himself.

Hershel could feel fire everywhere, he could even feel the heat of Randall's gaze as he lay there helpless before him, the thought that he could do anything to him right now was what almost brought him to his release but he knew he had to hold on a while longer. He moaned loudly out of both pleasure and frustration at being left to wonder what might happen next. He waited for what seemed like forever before he felt the heat of his friends hand trailing fire back up his legs.

He felt the bed move and then he felt the heat from Randall's bare thighs pressing on his hips as he sat on him again, he left a space between there intimate areas. He briefly wondered when he had taken off his cloths, he hadn't heard anything but then again he couldn't hear much over his own frantic breathing. He was soon interrupted by a scorching kiss that stopped any coherent thought beside the lips that where so demanding. It was intoxicating, the smell and the taste of his friend on his tongue was making him light headed.

Randall wound his hands though Hershel's hair, pulling gently while he lowered his hips to meet his friends. Hershel gasped into his mouth when he felt there erections press together. This was more then Randall needed as encouragement, they soon worked out a gentle pattern grinding there hips together, moaning into each others mouths. There tongues fought with each others seeking more.

Without any warning Randall stopped moving his hips and moved away a few inches, he felt Hershel thrust his hips to find the friction again moaning he removed a hand from the brunettes hair to cup his face as they continued to make out. When Hershel relaxed into the kiss again Randall broke off the kiss to smirk down at his friend. He looked at the boy that lay before him and thought he saw a look of confusion and frustration, probably wondering why he broke off the kiss, his blushed complexion and swollen lips from the kissing was so sexy on him all he wanted stay in this moment but he had other plans.

He wanted to look into his friends face when he touched him for the first time. He reached round the back of the brunettes head to untie the ascot that covered his eyes. Hershel scrunched his eyes shut blinded by the sudden bright light. He blinked up at Randall trying to focus his eyes to see him. It took a few second but he finally focused on the red head above him, His mouth fell open when he realised his friend was gloriously naked on top of him, his erection standing long and erect against his belly while he looked deeply into his eyes. He was shock and in awe of his friend for being so forward with his new found feelings he couldn't fine words to speak.

Randall lowered his head to Hershel's ear nibbling it softly before saying seductively _**'I want to look into your eyes when I make you cum.'**_

Hershel damned near swallowed his tongue at those words. The most he had every hoped from this situation was for them to make out then for his friend to come to his sense, release him and pretend nothing ever happened. Randall didn't seem like he had any intention on stopping but Hershel wasn't so sure how ready he was to cross that line yet with his friend. He was in no position to put up much of a fight however and he knew as soon as Randall touched him he would loose all rational thought at be lost. He needed to try and make him come to his senses before he did anything he may regret, Hershel was so close he didn't think it would take much to push him over the edge.

 _ **'Randall think about this. You don't know what your dooooiiinnn…..ah!'**_ Hershel tried to reason with him but he didn't want to hear it right now, he wanted this to much at this point, so to cut it short he quickly reached down into his pants and started to stroke the hard length of his friend erection. Hershel throw his head back as he moaned loudly and thrust into Randall's tight grip. He worked Hershel's pants a little way down his thigh so there members where rubbing on each other, he wrapped his hands around both there members together and started a gentle rhythm once more. He watched his friend beneath him writhe and moan under him and it increase his desire, but he wanted to look into his eyes and see the desire in them, to know he was the one to put it there.

 _ **'Look at me'**_ Randall almost pleaded, his voice husky. He was so overcome with pleasure, all he felt was the pleasure Randall was giving him. He knew that if he looked up at his friend that he would loose it and that would be it. _**'Damn it Hersh look at me now.'**_ Randall said through gritted teeth. Hershel finally opened his eyes and met his friends in a heated gaze. To Hershel's utter surprise Randall was the first to reach his climax and emptied his load over Hershel's belly, it was to much to hold back any more, he found his release and exploded. The pleasure ripped though his body like nothing he had ever felt before. His dream was nothing compared to this encounter. Randall flopped down next to his friend and they both enjoyed the aftershock of there lovemaking for a few minutes.

All to soon Randall spoke up _**'So another mystery solved.'**_ smirking at his friend.

 _ **'Oh so I'm a mystery now.'**_ Hershel responded a little hurt. He had just had his very first sexual experience, that had just so happened to have been with his best friend and he had referred to him as a puzzle to be solved. It made it sound like it was all just a game to Randall, playing with his feeling for his own amusement, He needed to go but at the same time he wanted to stay, he craved the red heads company after there intimate exchange but he knew this wasn't something he could continue. Randall was going out with Angela, he knew that without a doubt now but that brought new questions, why did he make such an effort to find out what Hershel was hiding and why did he jump him so suddenly.

 _ **'So you like me then. Honestly Hershel why didn't you tell me earlier.'**_

 _ **'Untie me please. I would like to go. It's late.'**_ Hershel responded in a tone a bit harsher then he wanted but he felt more vulnerable now they were talking.

 _ **'Okay okay. But Hersh please we need to talk about this first. Don't go just yet.'**_ He pleaded before he reached up and untied his friends wrists. Hershel slowly lowered his arms massaging the life back into his wrists, a pink line marred his skin there, where he had pulled on the binds. Randall's shaft jerked, he liked those marks a lot.

Hershel got off the bed and started to clean himself off with the tissue on Randall's bedside table. When he was done he quickly found his clothes and throw them on. Randall found a pair of his sweat pants and pulled them on.

Hershel took a deep breath. He knew this was going to break his heart and he knew that after tonight there would never be anyone else but this man in front of him but he was angry right now and needed to get away to think this all through. The brunette turned away from his friend putting on his shoes and slowly tying them up to give him something to do with his hand for a while. _**'I need to go'**_ Not looking at his friend he got up and headed to the window. He felt the weight of Randall's hand on his shoulder slightly squeezing, this made tears spring to Hershel's eye be he couldn't work out why, it made him more angry at himself for letting this all get out of hand.

 _ **'Don't go Hersh. Did I do something wrong?'**_ Randall couldn't bare this, his friend couldn't even look at him any more. They had been so happy and full of life together in there moment of lust but He thought that he may have pushed his friend to far to soon. He started to panic and rushed his friend, wrapping his arms around him and just stayed there so the longest time. He desperately didn't want to loose his friendship with the brunette but at the same time wouldn't regret what they had just experienced together. He felt so much more in that, all to brief, encounter then he had ever felt with Angela. He hadn't ever thought of his friend in that way before today but it had all changed when he

Hershel stood there frozen, he couldn't understand any of this, it was all to much. He stepped out of Randall's arms and without sparing the red head a single glance he slipped out the open window into the cool evening air. When he lowered himself to the ground he slowly walked home. He tried to keep his mind plank and not think about anything that had happened in the passed few hours, he knew his mother would be worries sick when he got home so he started to pick up the pace. He stopped for nothing and saw nothing around him as he rushed passed.

Randall couldn't believe the emptiness he felt when Hershel had left. He stood like a statue just looking out the window for a long time fighting back the tears that threatened to brake him. It was at that moment that Henry decided to come in and check on his young master.

Henry knew there was something wrong the instant he saw his friend staring out the window, the way his shoulders slumped like he had lost hope. Randall had been a dear friend to Henry since a very young age, he treated him like a brother and there friendship was always something he would cherish forever but he had never been able to call him a brother. The feeling he had for the young red head had always been much stronger then mere friendship and the dreams that plagued him were never things two brothers would do. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and walked up behind his friend.

 _ **'Are you all right master Randall?'**_ Without any warning Randall span around to face his friend and wrapped his arms around him not able to control himself now that he had and audience but at least it was Henry. He quietly sobbed into his friend neck not caring what he thought but Henry never complain he just held his friend tight giving him as much time as he needed. After a few minutes Randall's breathing has returned to normal and began to move away but Henry stopped him before he could get to far. He held his friend at arms length and look into his now red and watery eyes trying to get a better clue as to what was wrong. He found no answers so decided to drop the matter, he knew that Randall would tell him what was wrong if he wanted Henry to know but no amount of pestering would get him to reveal his grief, dropping his arms and stepping away to clean up his room before he retired for the night.

Randall watched his friend potter about the room making sure everything was done before bed. Henry stopped when he saw the ruffles sheets of the bed and cringed internally, he knew Randall wasn't one to take a nap. He wasn't fooling himself, he knew about Randall's situation with Angela, he even walked in on them a couple of times but slipped away unnoticed. It filled him with anger to think of his friend in anyone's arms but his.

As he went to straighten out the quilt he noticed a blue tie tied the head post of the bed. As he removed it from the bed post he tried to think of a reason for it to be there and could only think of one. He didn't linger on that thought for long, he didn't want to picture that particular image so he looked closer at the tie he now held. He had never seen Randall wear a tie or one in his room before, so where had it come from. Feeling his masters gaze on him, Henry quickly folded the tie and placed it on his bedside table to finish straightening the duvet and pillows.

When he was satisfied there was nothing more he could do in the room Henry went to stand in front of his friend and met his sad eyes that where still blood shot and watery from his shed tears.

 _ **'Will that be all master Randall.'**_ He tried to stay neutral and professional, holding his hands behind his back but his voice took on a softer tone betraying his feelings. All he wanted to do was hold him and make him forget everything that happened.

Randall stared at Henry not really seeing anything, his mind was racing though the event of the evening trying to pinpoint where he had done something wrong. Sure he had pushed Hershel but in the end he hadn't put up much resistance, surly he couldn't have miss read his reactions and got it that badly wrong. He was fraught with worry that he had push his friend away. He snapped himself out of it.

 _ **'Yes Henry, that's all. Don't worry about me, I'm fine.'**_ Moving passed Henry he headed to the bed and pulled back the covers and slipped into them. Taking this as a dismissal Henry slowly walked out of the room but not before glancing back to check his friend was really okay. He found no reason to stay so headed back to his own quarters for the night.

Randall turned over on his side and sniffed at the pillow that still felt like his friend. This brought fresh tears to his eyes but he quickly dashed them away and resolved to discuss the nights events with his friend in the morning. He would not be ignored and left in the dark. One way of another he would know how Hershel felt about him. With that thought strong in his mind he drifted into a restless sleep.

Hershel had been stood outside his parents house for 10 minutes trying to decided what he could say to his parents to stop there worries and asking questions about what he had been up to. He couldn't think of a thing to say to them. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, he had to face them sooner or later. He was intently met by his mother wrapping her arms around his waist.

 _ **'oh Hershel I was so worried about you. Where have you been?'**_

Hershel gave her a hug and glanced over her shoulder at his father sitting at the dinning table rolling his eyes. This made Hershel want to chuckle, they both knew that Lucille overreacted all the time for no reason. _**'Hi sorry mom, I just lost track of time but I'm back now. I just want to go straight to bed if that's okay.'**_ Not really giving them any time to answer him Hershel stepped out of his mothers arms and headed up the stairs. Closing the door behind him he stripped off his clothes and got in bed. He picked up the book he had been reading earlier and started to read. The feel of the hardback book in his hands was familiar and calmed him somewhat. He soon found he wasn't able to stop thing about Randall and that fact made him angry. He put down the book on his bedside table and turned on his side.

 _ **'What a night.'**_ He whispered to himself in the darkness. He thought back to the way Randall looked above him and how it made him feel. He had enjoyed every minute of that experience with his friend but at the same time had the strange feeling it was all a cruel experiment. It seemed to good to be true that his friend would share these feelings that he himself had only just discovered. With a restless sign he buried his head into his pillow and tried to clear his mind of the nights events. Tomorrow was a new day after all, maybe everything would go back to normal. Suddenly feeling exhausted he drifted into a restless sleep.


End file.
